Grim Messengers of Doom
Grim Messengers of Doom is the 2nd episode of the second season. Plot The Fat Controller has brought a new engine to the island. He tells Gordon that the preservation society from whom he is borrowing the engine from wants to ensure that the engine arrives safely. However, the engine, Patriot, has visited before and created a rivalry with Gordon and Duck. Patriot ends up taking "a line less traveled" and ends up in the smelters yards. 'Arry and Bert greet him, telling him to stay comfortable. Patriot's crew, suspicious, do not trust the diesels, but the workers of the smelter's yard then decide to "talk to them", holding firearms. Patriot's crew question this, only for the men to say that they wouldn't believe what really happens in the Smelter's Yard. They then take Patriot's crew away and, unbeknownst to Patriot, kill them cruelly. 'Arry and Bert then take Patriot to the scrapping area. Patriot protests, but is thrust into the smelting pit screaming in horror, as a mysterious man in black laughs maniacally from a balcony. The next day, detectives and police tell Sir Topham Hatt that Patriot disappeared in between Vicarstown and Crovan's Gate. Sir Topham Hatt replied by saying that he has a terrible hunch about what occurred. Characters *Gordon *Patriot *'Arry and Bert *The Fat Controller *Ricky Mason *Sir Frederick Aura (unnamed) *Walter Richards (not named; does not speak) *Henry (cameo) *Spencer (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Sidney (cameo) *Spitzer (cameo) *Duck (cameo; flashback only) Trivia *Sir Frederick Aura's laugh is the same made by Vincent Price at the end of the Michael Jackson song Thriller. *Sir Topham Hatt and Gordon mention the time when the Gordon and Duck met Patriot in the Railway Series story "Gordon Goes Foreign". *This episode marks the first speaking and general role of Ricky Mason. *This episode marks also the first major speaking role of Patriot. *This episode marks also the first role of Walter Richards. *This episode marks the first onscreen death of an engine, the second being the Scrap Engine. *When the on-screen death of Patriot happens, the Wilhelm scream can be heard. This can also be heard in the background just before Patriot says "That won't be necessary" indicating his driver and fireman being murdered. *The dark tone of this episode and the death of Patriot caused great controversy when the episode was first released. *This marks Patriot's last appearance alive in the series (not including flashbacks). Goofs *The detective tells the Fat Controller that Patriot and his crew vanished between Vicarstown and Crovan's Gate. However, Patriot was scrapped at the Ironworks, located in Killdane, which is east of Crovan's Gate. Gallery File:GrimMessengersofDoom1.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom2.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom3.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom4.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom5.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom6.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom7.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom8.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom9.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom10.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom11.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom12.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom13.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom14.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom15.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom16.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom17.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom18.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom19.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom20.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom21.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom22.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom23.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom24.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom25.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom26.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom27.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom28.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom29.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom30.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom31.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom32.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom33.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom34.png Sidney.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom35.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom36.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom37.png Screen Shot 2013-07-16 at 1.23.38 PM.png|Walter Richards and Ricky Mason. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2